


Millisecond

by LtIrrelevant



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtIrrelevant/pseuds/LtIrrelevant
Summary: Seven finds B'Elanna having an emotional breakdown late one evening in Engineering and puts her own problems on hold to aid a member of her collective. Totally sweet and smutty, featuring:Gentle!B'ElannaVirgin!SevenThis is something I cracked out in a few days and hasn't been beta'd. I hope you enjoy the fruits of my sick mind. Explicit rating for sexual content.





	Millisecond

Seven sits across from me at the senior staff meeting, looking as inattentive as a former Borg drone can. Her ice blue eyes are still trained on Janeway as she listens to the captain speak, but I can easily tell Seven has mentally checked out by the barely perceptible glaze in her stare. This lack of attention won't be a problem for the tall blonde, though. Her flawless eidetic memory ensures she can recall what everyone said with ease.

As if she could sense the subject of my musings, Seven’s eyes met mine and she gave me one of her small smiles that were only meant for me, B’Elanna Torres, her lover. Seven could tell you the precise day and time to the millisecond that I became hers, of course, but here's how my memory of it goes.

That particular ‘change in the nature of our affiliation’, as Seven calls it, happened about eighteen months ago. It had began when Seven, my ‘Soch’ as I call her now in private, had sought an escape from the Doctor in Engineering late one evening when her cortical node began failing and her death was imminent. 

I had also sought out Engineering that evening, but not to work. Seven found me crying in a corner of Engineering’s upper level, curled up on the floor in a soggy puddle of tears. My life had recently become a wreck and nothing soothed me more than the hum of the warp core and its beautiful swirling blue color. 

Two days prior to this, I had found out that I had miscarried Tom’s baby, the Doctor sadly explaining that the odds of conception were working hard against me. I didn't even know I was pregnant and we certainly hadn't been trying; Tom and I had never even discussed marriage, much less children. When I had tearfully told Tom that I had lost our child, our son, he seemed relieved to be free of the burden of fatherhood. He didn't understand how painful the loss was to me and how deeply I felt it. He had no idea what to do or say when I bared my soul to him and confessed how badly I wanted a family and children and instead of trying to help me get through this agony, Tom Paris left me. He threw away our relationship and simply walked out of my quarters and my life with barely any regard. It was Seven who was there for me instead. 

Despite facing her own impending death, Seven had put herself on hold to aid a member of her Collective, no matter how volatile I had been to her. She sat next to me and I told her why I was crying alone in Engineering. I couldn't identify what it was that had me opening up to her, but she seemed safe. Neutral. Impartial. Her usual Borg mask was down and her emotional reactions startled me to my core as I told her about the miscarriage and Tom leaving me. She was shaken and saddened by the loss of the baby and appalled at Tom for abandoning me. It threw me off to see such feeling being conveyed by our resident walled off Borg that I had nicknamed ‘The Ice Princess’. I treated her like complete targ shit and here she was, still providing me more care, support, and comfort than Tom ever had. 

I had finally calmed my tears and asked her why she was hiding. When she quietly told me she was dying, I went numb. How could this happen to her, after the Borg had already stolen her life from her at age six? After all she had sacrificed and done for her Voyager collective? I had failed to see the fragile human that was concealed behind the Borg speech patterns and declarations of irrelevancy. She didn't deserve this and it shamed me that it took this long and these circumstances for my stubborn ass to realise it. I'm not even sure if I was aware that I did it, but I had grabbed her hand at one point, the Borg enhanced one, and held it. I think I was hoping to give her even a fraction of the comfort she had given me. 

We stayed there and talked for hours. She asked me what kind of beliefs Klingons had about the afterlife and I told her about Gre’thor and Sto’Vo’Kor. She confessed that she was terrified of ‘deactivation’ and that she was positive she deserved a fate like Gre’thor, or worse, for her transgressions as a drone. I spent a lot of time that evening trying to convince her otherwise. Eventually she conceded that she really should go back to sick bay to be cared for by the Doctor. As I walked her back to sick bay, she grabbed my hand and I gladly held it tight.

The next four days after that were chaotic. Janeway had began a desperate campaign to raid a damaged Borg cube to find Seven a new cortical node from a dead drone. The one node that they had found failed every simulation, as Seven had adamantly told them it would. She was declining rapidly and was beyond the expertise of the Doctor and myself. Icheb had volunteered to give her his cortical node, since he was not totally dependent on it like Seven and could live without it. Seven flat out refused Icheb’s offer but the teenage Borgling wouldn't accept that. He wasn't willing to comply with her wishes and ended up removing his node by himself, leaving Seven little choice but to take it. He saved her life and I don't think I could ever thank him enough. 

Seven was in sick bay for two days and regenerated for two straight days after that. I hadn't been able to visit her while she recovered due to one problem in Engineering after another. She surprised the hell out of me when she showed up at my quarters as soon as she finished regenerating at 1800 hours, presenting me with a few beautiful flowers from the Aeroponics bay and that smile. I was flattered by the gesture because, well, no one had ever given me flowers before. Not even Tom had bothered with such displays of care. The adulation that she showed me didn't prepare me for what she did next though: She had grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me tightly to her, thanking me for being there for her. I had been shocked by the hug because I could never reconcile Seven to being so tactile with someone, especially me. I returned her hug sincerely and told her that I should be the one thanking her, since she had helped me through my despair that night. She had rewarded me with another special smile before wishing me a good evening and leaving to meet with the Captain.

The following week after that was anything but mundane on Voyager. A series of attacks on the ship from a rogue faction that Seven identified as ‘Species 2132’ had the former Borg crawling through Jeffries tubes with me to do some repair work on the nacelles. Seven had even cracked a joke about assimilating the nacelle’s power grid to boost efficiency, actually making me snort in laughter at her quip. After we had finished working for the day, I invited her over to my quarters for dinner, promising that I would serve her something her sensitive stomach could handle. I had introduced her to the palatable joys of macaroni and cheese, which she enthusiastically declared ‘acceptable’ in that charming way that only she can. 

We spent five days working together to nurse the bruised ship back into shape. The altercations we had in the past were now a distant memory, much to the relief of my Engineering crew and the Captain, and we talked about everything and sometimes nothing while we worked, even stuff Seven might have deemed irrelevant while on duty. We dined together for most meals that week, and I had found that her company definitely helped dull the pain of losing the baby and Tom. Seven had the bright idea to do some sparring on the holodeck after dinner one night and I excitedly took her up on the offer. I had reasoned that it would feel good to let off some steam with someone as strong as Seven. I hadn't bargained on, however, Seven suddenly pressing me against a wall mid sparring session and kissing me until we were out of breath. From there, everything changed. 

At first, neither of us had known what to do. The energy between us when she kissed me was electrifying and left us both momentarily mute, panting, and sweaty. When I could finally speak I had asked her why she did that, after assuring her that I wasn't mad. On the contrary, I told her, I had never been kissed that passionately before. She had told me that she had never been kissed at all and that she wanted me to be her first kiss, now that Tom was out of the picture. I had stood there dumbfounded for a moment before I obeyed what my heart wanted and kissed her again softly. Something had awakened in my heart that I had never felt before. 

Seven’s favorite activity had soon become kissing me and we kissed a lot. We kissed in my office, in my quarters, in Cargo Bay 2, in the turbolift, and in cramped Jeffries tubes amongst other places. Kissing her truly was intoxicating and always left me wanting more of the blonde, but I didn't rush her. I let her set the pace and at this stage she was comfortable with me holding her and kissing her. People started figuring out that there was something between us when we began walking hand in hand around the ship when we were off duty. I wasn’t ashamed to be seen with her though and to Seven shame was, you guessed it, irrelevant. 

One night she had shown up at my quarters with her normally perfect hairdo disheveled and her human hand covered in blood. I hurried her to the bathroom to clean her hand up and she had tried to assure me that she was fine, that the blood wasn't hers but rather Tom’s. She wearily recounted how Tom had approached her in the mess hall, loudly asking how she liked his ‘sloppy seconds’. The rumor mill had apparently made its way to Tom about Seven and I. 

Seven had remained cool as Tom continued to verbally accost her, until Tom called me a ‘cold bitch and a lousy fuck’. She had finally had enough and knocked him out in one punch. I was fuming mad at Tom and angrily pacing around my living room, promising Seven that I wouldn't let him further tarnish my girlfriend's honor. 

A look had come over her face when I called her my girlfriend that stopped me in my tracks, a look of desire tinged with doubt. She shyly asked me if she really was my girlfriend and I admitted that I'd really like her to be if she felt the same. Seven had responded by kissing me passionately. 

Seven’s kisses became more intense and I was a bit alarmed as she grabbed the zipper of my uniform jacket, pausing to look into my eyes for my OK to go further. When I asked her if she was sure she looked as nervous as I had felt but gave me her consent before I led her to my bed by the hand. She asserted that she trusted me and wanted me to be her first lover. It was an honor for me to take her virginity and I wanted to make the experience perfect for my girlfriend. She deserved a better memory of her first time than I had of mine. 

We went very slow, for both of our benefits. Seven and I took our time undressing each other and mapping out each others bodies with mouths and hands. I had never been with another woman but it felt so natural to make love to her. I had let her explore me first in an effort to take away her nervousness and she was tentative but attentive to every inch of my body. I urged her to taste and touch me and she didn't disappoint, teasing my nipples with her tongue and teeth. I was dripping wet for her by the time her mouth found and thoroughly explored my eager and aching sex. As her mouth was working my clit and drinking up my juices, I pleaded for her to go inside me after a short bit, desperate to feel more of her. Seven’s Borg enhanced hand snaked down and I helped guide two of her fingers carefully into me. I could tell by the rapt look on her face that she was amazed at how I felt as she began to probe my insides, her fingers plunging in and out while her palm rubbed my clit. Seven’s touch felt amazing and it hadn't taken long for her to completely unravel me, calling out for her as I came. Seven was awestruck that she had provided me such ecstasy. 

Seven was very responsive to my gentle touch and I took good care to ravish and worship her beautiful body. I moaned when my mouth covered her sex and I drank her delicious nectar with a thirst. I had moved up to lovingly kiss her and let her taste herself on my mouth as my thumb slid down to circle her clit. She bucked and gasped, begging for more as I began to slowly glide around her entrance with a finger. She was so wet for me that her body had let my fingertip easily in on it's own and soon I encountered her barrier. I had grasped her human hand with my free hand, looked her in the eyes, and whispered to her that I loved her before I kissed her again and pushed through, swallowing the quick cry of pain that she let out. After a moment she acclimated and rocked against my hand. I tenderly stretched her out and she let a second finger in. As with most people’s first time, she didn't last long and it only took a few pumps of my fingers and a few strokes of her clit with my thumb to make her cum. She moaned my name as she came, and my heart soared when she told me she loved me too.

Seven had spent the night in my quarters that night, wrapped in my arms and sleeping naturally for the first time. When she told the Doctor that she had slept all night, due to me tiring her out from making love, I found myself in Janeway’s ready room facing an angry Captain and Doctor. Neither seemed particularly happy that I had deflowered Seven, even though I exhaustively defended my intentions and assured them that I gave Seven the utmost respect, regard, and love her first time. Janeway was particularly frigid towards me for a few days until Seven had a long talk with her, clarifying that our relationship was absolutely consensual and that I was a gentle and caring lover. I was humiliated at having such an intimate and special moment between Soch and I hung up for examination, but I kept my inner Klingon quiet and complied with the intrusion into our private life for her sake.

Since then, Seven has slept in my quarters nearly every night, except when she needs to regenerate. It's hard to ignore the whispers and stares we still get, but my Seven is worth it. The depth of her love always astonishes me and I've never taken it for granted. She still, after all this time, ignites a passion in me and I'm grateful she took a chance on me and showed me what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback if you liked this and would like me to write a sequel.
> 
> Also, I really need a beta for a longer Torres/OFC fic I'm working on if anyone's out there?


End file.
